1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector for high-speed data transmission application connector.
2. Description of Prior Arts
With the development of communication and computer technology, electrical connectors for high-speed data transmission are widely used in electronic systems. As the speed and distance of the data transmission increases, Electro Magnetic Interference (EMI) becomes an important issue. Conventionally, high-speed data transmission connector always employs a metallic shield for avoiding EMI.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,209 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,249 both disclose electrical connectors defining a shield. The shield comprises a plurality of tabs provided on the two side walls. The tabs are used for electrically connecting with a shielding means of a mating complementary connector to thereby establish a grounding trace therebetween. However, the electrical connecting area between the shield and the shielding means of the complementary connector is not sufficient and only concentrates on the two sides of the shield and the shielding means of the complementary connector, so that the electrostatic charge cannot be discharged adequately as soon as possible. Furthermore, after repeated insertions of the complementary connector, it is probable that the tabs become loosen and cannot establish a reliable electrical connection between the shield and the shielding means of the complementary connector.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved electrical connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.